love at first sight
by twiskylove
Summary: bella and her sisters rosalie and alice goes to forks to live with there father , they meet edward and his brothers emmet and jasper in forks high school and they fall in love . all humans .Up for adoption ...who wants it please send me a message:  :
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

...i don't own any of the characters (Stephanie meyer ) do . have fun.

**...LOVE IS THE NEAREST THING WE HAVE TO MAGICE .IF YOU FEEL IT DON'T LET IT GO...**

preface

...

Bella pov:

I am a 17 year old girl that is named Bella swan,i have 2 sisters who are partically my twins ,but we look (0%) like each other, like some people don't know that we are even sisters until we tell them.

There names are : Alice and Rosalie swan. my mother is called Renee .she is a very lovely and beautiful and intelligent women . my father is named Charlie ,he is a genies and a loving father to all of us, but my mother and father are divorced because they thought that there love wont survive,so they didn't risk it at are not married to any one mom lives in Phoenix,and my dad lives in Forks.

but that was my past ,and now it is my future ,and it all started the day i moved with my sisters from hot new york city to cold seattle became my life and i have to live with is not my choice , because it is called

...**LOVE AT FIST SIGHT...**

Edward pov:

I am 17 year old boy that is named Edward Cullen,i have no sisters but i have brothers 2 brothers .there names are: Emmet Cullen and Jasper Cullen . my mother is called Esme .she is the mother that every kid dreams of my dad he is called Carlisle,he is the perfect father ever .

my father and mother are not divorced .my dad is a doctor .my mother is a house live in the cold city of seattle.

this is my past,and now it is my future ,and it all started the day a girl moved with her sisters from the hot city of new york to the cold city of became my life and i have to live with it.

because it is not my choice ,because it is called

...**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT...**

**/AND THE STORY BEGINS/**

**CHAPTER (1)**

**Bella pov:**

**i woke up to the sun on my face , it was burning outside ,but i am used to the hot, you could put me in an oven and nothing would happen ,i will survive.**

**i checked my clock ,it was 2:00 p.m,ohohohohohohohohohoh...no no no no.**

**I AM GOING TO MISS MY PLAIN,IF I DIDN'T HURRY UP.i got up ,brushed my teeth,and washed my face,and at last brushed my hair.i walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.**

**it was 2:10 p.m,and the plain is boarding on 2:30 p.m.**

**WHAT WAS I GOING TO DRESS? i am so going to be late ,P.S:and my sisters are going to kill me.**

**then i noticed a short black skirt with a white shirt and a pair of black and white boots,and most importantly (well to my sister Alice) is the black bond with white dots.**

**i am going to hug her till she can't breath !she saved my life.**

**i dressed fast .and took my traveling bag and sat to eat with my sisters and first i saw was Alice ,i jumped at her and said"thank you,thank you,thank you".till she told me that she can't breath anymore.**

**"you are welcome and don't do it again in seattle because i WILL kill you .do you understand?"Alice asked me while she was .**

**then my mom came in and she sat next to me and hugged me.**

**"i will miss you alot Bella" mom told me while she kissed me on the head.**

**she then got up and hugged Alice.**

**"i am going to miss you alot too"she told my sister while she was about to start to cry.**

**then at that moment Rosalie -my other sister- came to the kitchen and hugged mom too"mom ,i cant live without you ,can you come and visit alot?"Rosalie asked as she and alice and me went to open **

**the door."yes i will try"mom told her.**

**"bye mom,love you"we all said as we hugged her.**

**after that we headed to the airport .we took a taxi and arrived at 2:25 p.m.**

**we ran to get in the plain and sat in our places,and we all didn't know that we are heading to our future and i have a strange feeling that our lives are going to change forever.**

**...**

**Edward pov:**

**i waked up to my alarm clock. i look outside it was fogy and it seemed that it rained at the the roads are all watery .i have to be careful unless i will slip on my to school.**

**i looked at my clock, it was 7:30 a.m ,i have to wake up and dress fast.**

**i got up and headed to the bathroom ,i washed my face,and brushed my teeth and then i went out to dress .**

**when i arrived to my bedroom ,i opened my wardrobe ,and took a pair of black pants and a black and white t-shirt ,and i then dressed my black and white boots.**

**when i got to the kitchen ,i saw my mom and dad sitting around the kitchen table. my brothers always go to school before me .**

**"hi mom,hi dad"i told them while i sat with them.**

**"hi baby"mom told me.**

**"what are you doing today dad?"i asked him with a laughing tone ,because i already know what he is going to do.**

**"i am going to the he hospital , and then i am going to save a lot of human lives " he told me with confident in his voice.**

**"good luck with that "i said as i began to eat the chicken my mom made for me.**

**after a while i got up and headed to the door.**

**"bye mom and dad"i told them and opened the door to go to school.**

**"bye"i heard my parents say.**

**i got in my ford old black car and headed to school.**

**when i got there everybody was talking about something.**

**i got out and took my school bag and headed to my brothers.**

**"hey bros" i told them while i gave them a manly hug.**

**"hi dood" they said to me while they hugged me back.**

**"what are you all talking about today?"i asked and i wanted an answer.**

**"dood,there are three sisters that are moving here from new york they are twins but they look 0 alike "emmet told me while i stared at him.**

**"nice,when are they coming?"jasper asked jake.**

**"they say that they will arrive today and they will come to our school tomorrow "he answered jasper with a look that sed "duh".**

**"well i am not stupid"jasper hissed at emmet through clenched teeth.**

**"ya, and do you know that they are doctor daughters"**

**"no way"jasper shouted of people turned to stare at us.**

**"husshhhhhhhh" me and emmet told him.**

**"well lets get to class"emmet told us as we made our way through to the school building.**

**the day went fast ,and everything was okay. at the end of the school day me and my brothers headed to there cars . i got in my car and headed home ,i ate and did my homework ,and had a shower,and then i watched a movie .**

**at the end ,i got in my nightwear and got in my bed and closed my eyes.**

**i didn't know that it was the last day that i will be myself .i didn't know that tomorrow will become the beginning of my future ,and then i was asleep.**

**...**

**Bella pov:**

**we boarded and got out of the plain ,we took our bags and went to the main door. we saw our father and me and my sisters ran to him ,while alice jumped on him me and rosalie just hugged him hard.**

**"hi dad"i told him after we finished our reunion.**

**"i missed you so so so so so much dad"alice told him why she hugged him again.**

**"how are you ?"rosalie told him while we all headed to dads new ford car.**

**dad put our bags in the back of the car and then he got in the driver sat in the passenger seat while me and alice sat in the back.**

**"good thank you, i missed you too"dad told us as he started the car engine , the car roared to then we were on our way to our new home.**

**we got out of the car, and me and my sisters took our then we were headed to our new house.**

**we got in .it was a really nice small was two stories building ,with a small backyard.**

**"it is a really nice house dad"i said as i was wondering around the house.**

**"come here girls"dad told us while we went to the place he was in.**

**"this is the living room"it was a small room with three brown and green sofas ,two small ones on the left ,and the biggest on between them.**

**then dad walked and we followed him.**

**"this is the kitchen"it was a little smaller than the living room ,the walls were white ,there was a refrigerator and a microwave and last there was a sink and a small table with four seats around it.**

**"it is soooo cool"alice told us ,she was jumping up and down from excitement.**

**"cool down .cool girl"rosalie was laughing so hard ,that i thought for one moment that she is going to she calmed down we all heard cuffing from dad so we turned to look at him.**

**"come on girls let me show you your rooms"we all followed him up the stairs to a hallway with a lot of doors on the sides.**

**"witch one is mine"alice stated with eagerness.**

**"your is in the end on the left"he told her but she was already on her bedroom door step ,and then she opened her door and disappeared inside.**

**"she has a lot of energy"dad stated for the first time.**

**"you didn't see anything"rosalie said while laughing.**

**"Ok, Bella your room is the one at the end but on the right side"**

**"Ok, see you very soon"i told the while i headed to my room.**

**i opened the door and went inside ,then i closed the door ,after that i looked inside and i was in chock of what i saw.**

**it was a very small room but it has everything that i love.**

**there was a small bed with black blanket and pillows,on one side of the bed there was a tall white lamb with just a smash of black in it.**

**in the other side of the room ,there was black mirror -not that i use it much- and a little white closet .**

**and the thing that i most loved was the stereo on the left side of the room with a lot of CD's of the musicians that i love.**

**i put my bags on the floor and went to the window.**

**every single thing in this town was black,because it was night from that i didn't see anything ,and the lights in the street are not yet opened.**

**i went and opened my bags and put my clothes and shoes in the after that i dressed in a green and black nightwear, and lifted my hair up in a ponytail.**

**i then opened the door and closed the lights and went downstairs.**

**i saw dad siting in the living room with my two sisters.**

**"hay baby, come and sit with us and after that all of you have to sleep because you have school tomorrow "he told us as i sat next to alice.**

**"how is your mom?"dad asked rosalie.**

**"she is really good ,but she is going to miss us a lot".**

**"i know how that feels , i missed you a lot when you went with your mom"he told us.**

**"i am really tired can we go to sleep now"alice looked like she would faint any second.**

**"i am tired too ,i am going to sleep ,traveling makes me really tired "rosalie she and alice gave dad a kiss on the cheek and then started walking to the stairs.**

**"i am going with them , good night dad"i told him while i kissed him too.**

**i went up stairs and to my room i opened the lamb beside my bed and hoped in the bed.**

**"may tomorrow be a nice day"i told myself as i closed the lights and fell in a deep sleep.**

**i woke up the morning after,but there was no sun that woke me this time it was my annoying sister alice.**

**"wake up it is the first day of school."she was jumping up and down on my bed that i couldn't do any thing but sit up and hop out of the saw her like that they would think she is 6 not 17.**

**" I'm awake , I'm awake"i told her while i went to her side and pushed her to the floor."do you think i am awake now".**

**"yes,now go and dress because i don't want to be late on our first day at school"she told me while she went out and closed the door behind her.**

**i went to the bathroom and did what i do everyday ,i then went out and took a white t-shirt on it a black and red guitar,black pants,and a red and white and black converse shoes.**

**i pulled a small amount of hair from the right side of my hair and put it up with a black ribbon.**

**i looked at myself in the mirror.i was good to go.i took my black school bag and went downstairs.**

**my dad and sisters were already there waiting for me.**

**"good morning sleepy head"rosalie said to me while she drank her milk and ate her cookie.**

**"you are not the one that waked with the shouting of our sister here"i told her while i pointed with my fingers at alice.**

**"you have a point ,no body wants to wake up like that"she told me as she laughed.i put my tongue in her only made her laugh harder.**

**"Ok you two, Bella eat because you will be late for school,and by the way good morning"dad sed to me.**

**"good morning to you too dad"i ate my cookie and drank my i was finished everyone was finished too.**

**"lets go or we will be late"alice was at the point of blowing.**

**"OK OK WE ARE GOING"rosalie was yelling now."bye dad"we all sed as we went to our new cars.**

**"mine is the red BMW "rosalie said while she got in the car.**

**"OK I'm going to take the small silver KIA"alice was in the car after just 20 seconds.**

**"i have no choice but to take the black ODIE" i told them as i got in the car and putted my bag i the passenger seat.**

**"see you at school "i told them while i speeded down the steer,me and my sisters liked to drive fast.**

**i put Shakira CD ,and the song hips don't lie started.**

**i moved my head with the song.**

**when i got to a place ,i stopped to ask where my school was a guy in his 20's on the sideway.**

**i rolled the window down and looked at just looked at me with wide eyes and with opened mouth.i said to my self lets get on with it.**

**"hi sir,i am lost,can you tell me were seattle high school is please"i asked him.**

**"it...is...on...the...first...left...and ...the ...second right...and then...you are...there..."he told me with a lot of stops .**

**"thank you sir"i told him while i closed the window and then i went to were he told me.**

**i passed the first left and then i went in the second right.**

**"i was at school" i was really happy that i found it without a problem.**

**the parking lot was full of people some were boys and some were girls, all the boys were looking at something with opened mouthes , and the girls were looking at the same thing but with jealousy in there eyes.**

**i looked at what were they looking WERE LOOKING AT MY SISTERS.**

**i cant believe it.i got out and headed to them.i looked at the people in the parking lot the boys were looking at me with there mouthes opened a lot was weird.**

**i got to my looked at me ,and rosalie gave my hand a shake while we the other hand alice jumped at me and started to hug me and say.**

**"it is a really nice school from the out side isn't it Bella" she told me while she got off of me and started jumping up and down.**

**i looked at the school from out side and it was beautiful.**

**"yes it is"i told them with awe.**

**"come on lets go get our schedules" rosalie told us while she headed to the main office.**

**"Ok" me and alice told her at the same that we started laughing together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**CHAPTER (2) \\\\i don't own anything ( to stephanie meyer)/**

**Edward pov:**

**that STUPID alarm clock again.i am going to break it some day or put it in a glass of water.**

**i got out of my bed and just headed to the bathroom,i brushed my teeth and hair fast,and washed my face -like i do everyday.**

**i got out and got a black t-shirt ,black pants,and a pair of black and white converse shoes.**

**i dressed in the and took my black and white school bag.**

**i headed down stairs and into the kitchen. i already new that my brothers went .**

**"good morning mom"i said when i sat in the chair.**

**"good morning"she told me in return.**

**"eat your eggs fast because school starts after 10 minutes "she said.**

**"Ok"i ate them fast and took my bag and headed to my car.**

**i got in my car and headed to school ,all the people were looking at something i turned to see but there was nothing.i got out and headed to my brothers who by the way have there mouthes wide open.**

**"hi"i told them .at that they shook there heads and looked at faces were struck by awe.**

**"hi do..od" emmet told me with cracking in his voice.**

**"what has happened to you"i asked .**

**emmet and jasper pointed with there fingers to the place that all the people were looking at,but there was nothing.**

**"what?"i asked looked at me and only said.**

**"new girls"i understood.**

**"are they that ugly" i asked them.**

**emmet and jasper started laughing a lot.**

**"what?"i asked the for the third time.**

**"they...are...not...ugly...but ...they...are...beauty...queens" jasper told me between laughs.**

**"are they that beautiful"**

**"oh,they are more than beautiful ,they are hot and nice and everything ...oh ,and there laughs .why did you come so late, you would have seen them?"emmet told me.**

**at that moment a new girl got out of the main hair was a short black , and her eyes looked from were i was standing that they are blue, her skin was really white like snow ,and her lips were **

**blood red and was dressed in a short jeans and a blue t-shirt, she was dressed in a blue converse her hair was in a spiky way .she was an angle.**

**"who is this?"i asked them.**

**"i think this is alice swan she is the youngest between the twins ,she is an angle"jasper told me."she is mine ,look you will love her black and white sister ,i think her name is Bella or rosalie" jasper liked the new girl who name is alice.**

**i looked at alice again and she was taking her bag from a new silver KIA.**

**she looked at the office and then ran to it and got in after a while she came out jumping up and down with a girl who look 0% like had blond hair and her eyes looked the color green,she had the same white skin ,but her lips were a little redder than the other was dressed in a white skirt and a green and white t-shirt,she was dressed in a green converse shoes also .she looked like an angle her sister.**

**they went to the another car ,it was a red BMW ,the green girl got in the car and the other waited ,after a while the green girl got out from the car and closed it she looked at her sister and gave her something ,the alice girl started jumping up and down while the green girl just laughed at her,there laughs were like bells .i knew now what emmet and jasper were taking about.**

**the two girls went to main office again.i wondered were the third sister is.**

**"were is there sister"i asked them.**

**"i don't know maybe she is still in the office, you know she is more beautiful than them."he told me.**

**"how so ?they are like angels and there third sister is more beautiful than a angle?"i asked.**

**"yes she is but i like the alice girl more i don't know why"jasper told us.**

**"i agree she is the most beautiful between them ,but i like the green t-shirt girl more"emmet said.**

**"what is her name the one that you are talking about emmet?"i said to him**

**"i think it is rosalie " he answered .**

**"well that leaves Bella that i didn't see"i told them while the bell rang and the school started i headed to school.**

**when i got in class ,mike came to me and said"you wont take Bella ,because she is mine"**

**"she is your type ,all black and white ,and she is really hot and beautiful"he told me at that alice walked in .and went to .she gave him her paper and then he pointed that she sit next to mike.**

**she walked like a model and sat next to Jerk.**

**"hi"he told her.**

**she looked at him and said with an awed voice"hi"it was like bells and music.**

**"what is your name?"he asked her.**

**"my name is alice ,and you?"**

**"my name is mike,how is your first day till now?"**

**"it is good but i already miss my sisters Bella and rosalie"**

**"when will you see them ?"**

**"i will see Bella next class ,you saw her she is dressed in black and white"she told him while laughing"she loves black".**

**"what do you have next period?"he asked her and i listened ,i really wanted to see this Bella girl.**

**"i have math next ,what do you have?"**

**"i have math too"he told her...yay i have math too ,at last i could see this Bella that all people and especially boys are talking about.**

** started the class and we all listened.**

**when the class finished ,alice got up and went out of class.**

**i got up too ,collected my books ,and went to math class.**

**i sat in my place and everybody was in class ,but Beca was not there.**

**alice got in class and started to look everywhere ,but she just frowned and went to and gave her the papers.**

** told her to sit next to Laura the plastic girl .**

**"hi"laura said ,but alice was looking at her books with a worried look.**

**the class started and after a while we heard the door been nocked .**

**"come in" came in .**

**"can i talk to my sister miss" she asked .**

**"you are free to talk"**

**rosalie went to her sister and whispered to her something ,alice's eyes went bigger and and tears started to fall on her cheeks.**

**"miss...can...i...go"alice asked.**

**"why"**

**"because our sister is in trouble"rosalie said with a really worried voice.**

**"Ok ,you can go but don't be late"at that rosalie and alice got up and went out of the door.**

**i was so confused, what could have happened to Bella that made alice class went fast and at the end alice came and sat in her seat looking had a smile on her face.**

**from that i knew that the twins love each other really much to care about each other that much.**

**i got up and went to english.**

**i got in and rosalie was in the class sitting next to a really annoying girl like laura.**

**they talked to each other,but i didn't listen because they were so far away.**

**when the class finished ,rosalie was the first one to be out of class.i got up and went to the boys locker room . when i got in i headed to emmet and jasper.**

**"did you see what happened to Bella in english dood?" emmet told me.**

**"what ?she didn't come to math"**

**"she suddenly stopped breathing and fell to the floor ,it is good that her sister rosalie was there ,because she took her to the nurse and told her that she has breathing problems sometime"**

**"rosalie came and told alice " i told them.**

**"well don't worry you are gonna see her because she came back like a horse after the bell rang for third period" jasper said.**

**we got out and went to the cafeteria,we got in line to buy food ,when it was our turn i took a slice of pizza and orange juice .**

**emmet went and sat in an empty table and i sat next to him and jasper sat next to me.**

**the door of the cafeteria was opened and all the people in the cafeteria turned to look at who came in.**

**alice and rosalie came in ,but after a moment alice looked behind her and got out of the cafeteria just waited.**

**alice came in and was pulling someone with her ,and then i saw what all the people were talking the boys sighed and all the girls glared at the angle standing in front of was an angle 100%.she had really dark brown hair not like her sisters,her eyes looked like they are chocolate brown ,she had snowy skin just like her sisters ,and her lips were really red ,and i just wanted to go hold her and kiss these rosy lips forever.**

**she was dressed in a white shirt that has black and red guitar on it ,black pants ,and red ,black and white converse side of her curly hair was lifted in a black ribbon.**

**she is 100% hot and beautiful.**

**she walked with her sisters to an empty table and just stayed up and then after a while went to buy buyed two apples and a orange then went to her sister and gave rosalie an apple and gave Bella the orange juice,she sat and began to eat her apple just as rosalie ate her apple,Bella opened her juice and started to they finished alice said something that made Bella and rosalie start to laugh ...OH Bella's was like i loved it .mike is not going to take her from me..SHE IS MINE...i didn't know were that came from but i knew that i loved is love at first sight .at that moment she looked at me and her eyes sparkled i didn't know i know that my eyes are sparkling already.**

**...**

**hope you liked it , this is the second chapter of love at first sight . please review me ... please ... love you next chapter will come soon...lol... go edward and bella...**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**CHAPTER (3) \\\\\\I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (TO stephanie meyer)/**

**Bella pov:**

**after i had my breathing accident ,i went to the girls locker room ,i went to my sisters.**

**"hello"alice said."how are you?"this time she said it with worry in her voice.**

**"I'm fine,thank you"**

**"let's go to the cafeteria ,I'm so existed to see it" alice said as she put her bag in the locker and took Rosalie's hand and mine.**

**when we arrived to the door of the cafeteria i became very nervous ,as alice and rosalie went in ,i stayed out.**

**alice looked back at me and gave me a questioning look and came back and started to pull me to the cafeteria.**

**at last i was was bigger than our last school cafeteria but it was not that had white walls and then it had gray tables with white food looked appetizing but i was not hungry at the people were looking at me,so i just put my head down and walked with my sisters to a empty and rosalie sat down while alice just stayed standing up."what do you want?"she asked us.**

**rosalie said "i just want an apple".**

**"just like me"alice said.**

**"and you Bella?"**

**"i would like a ...orange juice"**

**"Ok see you in a minute"**

**alice went to buy what we wanted while me and rosalie just waited.i looked through the people in the room ,the boys were very cute and hot not like in new girls looked really beautiful not like that moment alice walked to us and gave us what we wanted."there you go"i opened my orange juice and began to that alice stopped eating her apple and looked at us and said"i am the apple eater monster"at that me and rosalie burst out laughing at her.**

**"what did i do?"**

**"very mature"i said between thought about what she said and then started laughing with us.**

**after that rosalie looked behind me and then at me and said"there is a really hot boy looking at you".**

**"ya"alice said too.**

**i looked behind me and was struck with a lightning of was a god like had bronze hair and green eyes,he had really white skin and he had really red lips ,anyone would give million dollars just to kiss them. he was dressed in black pants and t-shirt and i think black and white converse shoes.i think i am in love.i love him.i love am i thinking.i cant be in love.i just SAW the boy.i didn't even talk or meet am i going to do i really really want him and it hurt that i cant have him just to me right now.i am going to make him mine if that was the last thing i do.i turned to my sisters and told them to follow me went after me and to the girls locker room .**

**"i think i am in love"i told them the second the door was closed.**

**"what?"alice asked me.**

**"SHE THINKS SHE IS IN LOVE,DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER"rosalie defended me fast.**

**"OK OK i get it"alice was so nervous for me.**

**"what should i do ?,i want him"i said while i was about to cry.**

**"i think you should first know if he has a girlfriend but i don't think so because we have first and second period together"alice said.**

**" and i don't think so too because i have third period with him and i didn't see him with any girl ,and you saw in the cafeteria that no girl was with him,so how about you give it a shot"**

**"i don't know, what if he doesn't like me"**

**"what if you try to make him jelouse and then we can know if he is jelouse"**

**"but how do i get a boyfriend in the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?"**

**"stop freaking out OK,you are making us nervous".**

**"OK OK deep breathes ,deep breathes".**

**"so what are you going to do?"**

**"lets do it"**

**"LETS DO IT"alice said with a really loud voice.**

**"OK OK I GET IT"i told her.**

**"lets go"**

**we went outside to start our mission.**

**...**

**Edward pov:**

**Bella turned her face from me and then talked to her sister,after a small amount of time ,they sat up and then went out of the cafeteria.i was really confused.**

**i turned to look at my brothers and said"i think i am in love, i don't think i like her but i think i love her"**

**"what are you talking about?"**

**"i am talking about Bella"**

**"OK you love her"jasper told me.**

**"dood are you sure?"emmet asked me.**

**"yes i am sure, i just want her to be mine , what should i do?"**

**"i think you have to ...i don't know"jasper said.**

**"well i think you should talk to her first"emmet the genus sed...**

**"AND HOW SHOULD I DO THAT?"**

**"hay ,stop freaking out"**

**"OK"`**

**"so i think you should bump in her and then you should apologize and then you talk and ...tada...you know each other"**

**"good idea mister TADA"**

**"just try it"**

**"Ok" i finally gave in .**

**and the mission started.**

**...**

**i hope you liked it . review me . the next chapter will come soon . thanks ...lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**CHAPTER (4) \\\\don't own anything ( all to Stephanie meyer) /**

**Bella pov:**

**i walked back with my sisters to the cafeteria ,we sat at the same place we sat in before.i looked at the boy that i fell in love with just minutes ago. i was struck with awe again ,but i knew that he was a goddess already that i was not that was looking at me again and that made me really nervous that i put my head down and didn't look at him again all the bell rang and me and my sisters went out of the sisters went to there classes while i went to the girls locker room to get my books.i got in and took my books and then went to my my way i slide on the slippery floor but i regained my balance before i fall on the floor but my books didn't make it.i was about to take my books of the floor but some one were picking them of the floor for was that?.i looked and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and he has white skin and was dressed in white and green t-shirt ,and some blue jeans,he was kind of cute and hot but was not even close to what the boy in the cafeteria was.**

**"i think this is for you "he said with a smile on his gave me my books.**

**"thank you"**

**"what is your name?"**

**"i am Bella and you?"**

**"i am mike"**

**"what do you have next?"he asked me.**

**"i have drama"**

**"i have drama ,can i show you were your class is?"**

**"Ok"**

**"Ok lets go"**

**me and mike walked to our drama class, when we arrived ,we opened the door and came inside the teacher wasn't here yet .**

**"thank you for everything"i told him with a smile on my face.**

**"you are welcome"he told me while he went and sat next to a boy that has black hair and brown eyes.i looked through the class but there was only two empty was next to a boy and the second place was next to a girl.i thought to myself(i just met a boy at in the hall way , i don't want to meet another one...yet...).so i just took the seat next to the had black hair just like mine,her eyes were brown and her skin was tame not had a shy smile on her face the moment she saw me sit next to her.**

**"hi"she said in a small whisper.**

**"hi"i told her with a friendly tone.**

**"what is your name?"i asked her.**

**"my name is angela, and you?"**

**"my name is Bella ,i am really pleased to meet you"**

**she smiled at me a friendly smile and said"me too, you are a good friend"**

**"thank you a lot"at that moment the door was opened and in came the goddess that i love .he looked around and when his sight came on me, his crossed me a really soft smile while his eyes sparkled .he then took the seat next to the that moment the teacher came in and everybody went quite.i got up and everybody looked at me and crossed the room to the teacher"here is my papers miss".**

**"thank you ,and please call me miss tear Ok?"**

**"Ok "i sed while laughing .**

**i went back and sat in my place.**

**"Ok lets start our class, this year we are going to make a play , it is called(Romeo and Juliet) and everybody will take there parts now and we will start practicing after that" said to all of us.**

**"Ok lets start giving the parts"**

**"Edward you are Romeo"my love standed up and went to take his his name is Edward what a beautiful name for a beautiful then came back and sat in his place.**

**"Bella you are Juliet" i was so surprised that i stayed frozen in my place for a while.**

**"Bella,dear,come take your papers"i shock my head and standed up to take my part.i took it and went back to my a while everybody took there parts and were in there places.**

**"Ok tomorrow Edward and Bella will stay here in the brake so you could practice Ok"**

**"Ok "Edward said while he smiled at me.**

**"Ok"i smiled back at him.**

**"Ok so now Edward and Bella come to the front of the class"me and Edward sat up and went to the front.**

**"now face each other"we did as we told .**

**"open to sean 53" we opened it.**

**"the play is not the same as the book or movie but it talks about the same love story" said.**

**"start"**

**i made myself fall to he floor and Edward and down with me and took me between his hands ,i fit perfectly heart was beating so fast that for a moment i thought that it would burst out from my chest .and we started.**

**"please don't die my love please i want you with me"**

**"oh romeo i will always love you and will never forget you .bye my only love"and i made myself die.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Edward said while he started to really he is a good acter.**

**"stop" we looked up and saw was was odd.**

**"you were wonderful...thank you ,thank you"she told us at that the bell rang.**

**me and Edward got up and got to our places and took our bag.**

**"bye miss tear"i said while i went i was out of the door,someone pulled me by my bag.**

**"hay what do you think you are doing?"i said while i turned around to look at who was pulling me.i froze in was Edward.**

**"you were really good there"he told me while smiling.**

**"you were good too"i said to him while i blushed and looked at my feet.**

**"i am edward cullen"**

**"and i am Bella swan"**

**"i am really pleased to meet you"he told that my heart sped up a lot.**

**"me too"i told him.**

**"see you later" i said because then i would be late.**

**"i would really like that"he said while i started to walk to my second class.i looked behind me and said"bye".**

**"bye"he said with a sad voice.**

**i got in class gave the teacher my papers and went to class went the end of the day i didn't see my sisters or Edward.i went to the period before the last,it was gem.**

**i got in class and headed to the girls changing room ,i found my sisters at last i have a period with my sisters.**

**"hi,nice to see you ,at last"i sed to them the moment i arrived to were they were standing.**

**"you too, i missed you a lot"alice told me while she gave me a hug.**

**"i missed you too"**

**"look i have something to tell you"i sed to them.**

**"what is it?"alice was just as eager as me.**

**"i have the part of 'Juliet' in drama"**

**"hay you"rosalie told me while she smiled at me.**

**"well ,listen i didn't finish ,the best part is that Edward is 'Romeo'"i was jumping up and down.**

**"who is Edward?"rosalie asked me.**

**"he is the boy i fell in love"**

**"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh,WELL THAT IS SOMETHING"alice was running around in the room.**

**"hay slow down Ok you two,dress fast we have volleyball today"rosalie was being always the most mature between us.**

**"Ok"**

**i got in and dressed my gem short shorts and a really exposed t-shirt.i don't know are they trying to kill us.i got out and headed to my sisters,they were dressed like me.**

**"Ok ,lets do this"rosalie told us.**

**the three of us got out of the dressing room moment we were out all the boys were looking at us,are we that hot?i asked myself.**

**"Ok attention please"the couch said as every body went that moment i saw that Edward was in the class and he was drooling over me...yay to the school for making our clothes so tight.**

**"Ok today we are going to play volleyball ,so every body listen well so you would know in what team you team i give you today is the team you will stay in for the rest of the year Ok"**

**"Ok"every body said to him**

**"Ok Edward,emmet,alice,Laura,Mark,Samelia,and last Rox"all the people that he said went to dress the red t-shirts.**

**"Ok next team is rosalie,mike,Max,Bella,angela,Edger,and Leo"me and my team went to dress the blue t-shirts."**

**"Ok lets start, you on this side and you on this side"he pointed for the red team to the right and us to the left.**

**"Ok start"i took the ball in my hands to serve,me and my sisters are really good in this game.i hit the ball and it went straight to the others team went and hited it really hard but Leo went fast and hited it back at them ,this time it went straight to the ground.**

**"one point to the blue team"the couch sed ,i just served this time and the ball was about to hit the floor but i pushed myself on the floor and hited it up and then angel hited it to there side ,emmet hited it fast to our side but at the moment that the ball was going to hit the floor rosalie went and hited it to the front and then Edger took it and hited it to the other side ,i was a really good hit but alice hited it to our side and the ball fell on he floor.i got up and smiled at her and she smiled back at me.**

**"one point to the red team"**

**i took the ball and served it and it went straight to other side Samelia hit it really hard but Max hited it back at fell on the floor like me but couldn't it hit like me.**

**"2 points to the blue team"**

**Laura took the ball and she really softly hited it and sed"ewwwwwww"but it was good because Edward hited it fast to our side rosalie went and pushed it in the that me and Edward fell on the floor to hit it but we were face to face with each other and really close,that everything in my mind went with the wind.i looked like he felt the same.i didn't know what happened to the after a moment the couch whistled and made us sand up.**

**"the lesson is finished .the blue team won"i shock my head and smiled at the couch.**

**"tomorrow you all have to bring your swimming suits because we are going to have a swimming lesson"**

**"Ok"we all said as we all headed to change.**

**"you were really good"alice told me.**

**"you were good too"i i remembered something.**

**"what did happen to the ball after me and Edward fell on the floor?"i asked.**

**"the ball hit the floor but out of the place that we were playing in and at that the game finished and the bell rang"rosalie told me.**

**"lets go change"i went to change and after i finished i went out of the room ,but the moment i stepped out i saw Edward looking at me with a smile on his face.**

**"you are really good at playing volleyball"**

**"you too"**

**"look , are you that good at swimming too?"**

**"i think so, are you?"**

**"yes i am really good too"**

**"look i have to go ,see you later"i told him while i started to head to the gem room door.**

**"look ,don't forget tomorrow "**

**"what is there tomorrow?"i asked him.**

**"Romeo and Juliet" he said.**

**"Oh ,Ok i wont forget"**

**"Bye"he told me.**

**"bye"**

**i got out and headed to my last class went fast and after the bell rang i headed to parking lot and got in my car and went to our house.**

**when i got there ,i went in and ate with my dad and sisters ,after we finished they came to my room and i told them what happened between me and were really happy for me and after a while of talking i remembered to tell them about my Romeo and Juliet practice and they told me that i was going to have so much 11:00p.m they went to sleep and i went to sleep too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**CHAPTER (5) \\\\\i don't own anything (all to stephanie meyer)/**

**Edward pov:**

**after i slept ,i dreamed about Bella .it was a really nice it finished with the voice of my alarm was the first time i wake up with a happy face.**

**i got up fast and went to the bathroom .when i finished i opened my closet and looked inside ,i have to dress really nice so i could empress Bella.i took a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt on it a white and gray guitar,i dressed in my black converse.i took my bag and went i arrived to the kitchen i only saw my dad sitting and eating a cookie.**

**"good morning dad"**

**"good morning"**

**"were is mom?"**

**"she went to take a bath"**

**"at 8:00 a.m ,isn't it a little bit early"i asked while i began to eat a cookie.**

**"i don't know, leave her to do what she wants".**

**"Ok bye dad i have to go to school"i really wanted to see Bella.**

**"bye"he told me while he took another cookie and started to eat.i went to my car and drove fast to school .when i arrived everybody was in the parking lot but i didn't see alice or Bella or rosalie and not there cars too.i parked and went to my was looking at emmet with a surprised look.**

**"what is going on?"i asked them.**

**"emmet just figured that he likes rosalie"jasper told me.**

**"really ,good for you"i told emmet while i looked at him.**

**"what is good ,i can't have her"emmet told me with sadness in his voice while he looked at me.**

**"first you have to talk to her"I gave him an advice.**

**"Ok"he sed while he looked behind me.i looked and saw a red BMW.i laughed at him"your love is here"i told him.**

**rosalie came out of the car ,and like yesterday she looked like an was dressed in tight jeans and a dark blue t-shirt,and a dark blue high hair was in a pony a while a black ODDIE came in the parking lot.i didn't know who was in the the car parked the door was opened and Bella came out,Oh so that was her was really hot and beautiful today .she was dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt ,and a closed black high sides of her hair were really looked cute and hot took her bag from the car and went to her talked to each other and then a gray KIA came into the car alice came and walked to her was dressed in a purple skirt and a white t-shirt and above the t-shirt a purple vest ,her high heals were closed and there color was purple and short black hair was lifted from the middle and to the back. and it was fair not spiky today .**

**"Ok lets go to class"jaspertold headed to the school fast.i got in my first class and sat in my a moment alice came in and sat again next to mike .**

**"hi again"mike told her.**

**"hi"**

**"did you have a nice night"**

**"yes thank you"she said as she looked at me and smiled ,i smiled back.**

**"Oh ,how are your sisters"**

**"they are great"**

**"Oh good how about you and your sisters come and sit with us today"**

**"Ok i will ask them"i felt really good that me and Bella are going to be together in the is not going to take her from me.**

** came and started the the bell rang i got up and went to the math class.I'm going to see Bella really soon .that was what my mind was thinking i sat in my place ,alice came and sat in her place and after her Bella and mike came in.i was really jelouse that i just wanted to go and stand in front of her and take her in my arms and kiss her till she can't came and sat next to Samelia and i was grateful for class went fast and all the time i was looking at Bella . when the bell rang Bella and alice went out of the class before i could go and talk to Bella . after she was out of my sight i went to my next class .it went fast and at the end i was really existed to the degree of blowing.i was on my feet the moment the bell i went to the drama class really fast. when i got in i was greeted by .**

**"hi Edward"**

**"hi "i told a while the door was opened and Bella came she looked at me her eyes sparkled and mine sparkled too.**

**"hi Bella " miss tear said.**

**"hi "**

**"hi Edward "she told me while she blushed and looked her blush was beautiful and very cute.**

**"hi to you Bella "i told her with looked at me and sighed like she was in pain.i didn't know i was in pain because i cant have her to me alone.**

**"Ok lets start ,we are going to practice the kissing scene"i was really shocked .i was going to kiss Bella .ohhhhhhhhhhh i was going to kiss face looked shocked just like me.**

**"Ok lets start ,open to page 67 please"me and Bella opened our papers to the page .**

**"i love you a lot ,please just listen"i began with love in my voice.**

**"no you don't love me"she told me with a sad voice.**

**"no i love you and i am going to show you"i told her while i took her face in my hands and lowered my head slowly to kiss her.i closed my eyes as my lips touched hers .they were very soft ,just like that i began to move my lips,after a moment she started moving her lips lips moved together for a really long a while i pushed my body against hers and against the wall ,and pressed my lips harder on hers and moved them heard some one cough so i unwillingly pulled my lips from hers and opened my eyes.**

**"you were wonderful .good job ,good job" said.i looked down at Bella and she was smiling at me ,i returned the smile.**

**...**

**hi , hope you had fun reading this chapter . sorry but next chapter will come tomorrow . bye . tomorrow . really .lo . love your reviews .**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER (6)**

**...\\\ to Stephanie meyer/ i am sorry but yesterday i was really sick . so today i wrote a small chapter to you all .so have fun.**

**Bella pov :**

**the kiss was a real surprise . his lips were like silk , but they were rough at the same time . i felt like he wanted to kiss me . but i throwd that thought to the back of my head . after a long time , he suddenly pushed me into the wall and his lips became hungry . mine tried to follow but it was really hard .we heard someone cough and he pulled away . i really didn't want to stop , but we had to. **

**"you were wonderful , good job , good job " sed.i smiled at him and then he looked down and smiled at me too. **

**"Ok , tomorrow you all have to be here . tell you friends that OK?" asked . he looked up from me and smiled at her saying .**

**"Ok , have a nice day " he then pulled me out of the room . and he looked around the hallway . but no one was there . he then pushed me against the wall till i am not standing on my feet .and the next thing i know . his lips were on mine that i didn't close my eyes .**

**...**

**Edward pov :**

**i just couldn't take it when she smiled at me this smile , i just couldn't wait anymore while looking at her lips move . told us to be hear tomorrow .**

**i just told her Ok because i can't stand anymore without her lips on mine . it is really love at first sight . i can't stay away from her anymore . so i am going**

**to tell her today in the parking lot . i pulled her out by her wrist . i looked around the hallway . all the teachers and the students were in the cafeteria .**

**i pushed her against the wall and i didn't give her time before i pushed my lips roughly on her. **

**i closed my eyes and moved my lips so fast and so strong over hers . after like i don't know the bell rang singling that we stop what we are doing before **

**we get caught.**

**i pulled away from her slowly . and then opened my eyes to see beautiful chocolate brown eyes that looked that they are in shock .**

**''i am sorry '' it was the only thing i could say for my action . but she surprised me by saying .**

**" it's Ok , but you know she didn't tell us to practice" she sed while smiling at me .**

**" OH , i know " i told her while smiling at her .**

**" Ok , the bell rang . so but see you later. my heart hurt now that she is going away from me .**

**"Ok , see you later " then i remembered that today we had swimming in gem . while she pulled her self away from the wall and took her bag i sed to her .**

**"don't forget , we have swimming today" while i smiled at the thought .**

**... **

**tomorrow or today next chapter will be out . please review me .have fun .**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER (7) \\\\\to stephanie meyer / have a good day . this is the next chapter ..**

**...**

**Bella pov :**

**i was chocked when i heard him say that we had swimming today . i don't have a good body . but my sister alice sed that i have to dress a bikini it was all black but at least it has i walked to my next class the first thing i got was a hit hug by my pixie sister alice .**

**"what happened ? what ?what ? come on WHAT ?"she didn't even shut up . how was i going to tell her .**

**"let her talk Ok you didn't even give her a chance " rosalie told her . i turned my face to her after alice got quite and gave her a smile that sed (thanks a lot).**

**"your welcome !' she replied back giving me a smile . alice was at the point of blowing .**

**"COME ONNNNNNNNN?" she shouted out . all the people in the hallway and in the class turned to look at us .**

**"keep it quite " rosalie sed .**

**"Ok lets sit first and then talk " they nodded at me . we sat next to each other . when i was about to start a miss walked in . but in this class we had a teacher not a miss .**

**"hi everyone , sorry but today mr. brown is sick and he can't come and his replacement is in new york . so you can do what ever you want . but PLEASE do not go out of the class OK" she told us . all the students looked at each other and and then a smile spread on each one of them . suddenly they shouted.**

**"YES"at that the miss went and then left us alone .**

**" ok now you got all the time to tell us "alice told me .**

**" ok it's not that interesting , but we kissed and then we kissed and like that "i told them .**

**"ohhhhhhhhhhh THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOO GRAT . AND YOU SED IT IS NOT INTERESTING "alice had blowed .that is the only word that i could say.**

**"that is really great how did it feel "rosalie gave me a hug then sat in her place .**

**"his lips were like silk . they were really soft . and he was nice at first and then he kissed me roughly that i couldn't keep up anymore" my two sisters squealed and started to jump in there place . it was a nice day . i hope it continues .**

**...**

**Edward pov :**

**after that kiss . i was the first kiss that made me feel dizzy . and that means something to say .i went to my class that i only had with emmet and it was science .the moment in got in emmet was right in my face . he had a goofy grin on his face .**

**"Ok . how did it go "he asked , and it sounded like a girl talking not a man with a body of a building .**

**"ok , lets sit first and then talk fast before mr. balk comes " he nodded his head and me and him walked to our seats .the moment we sat he started fast .**

**" ok now , tell me what happened"**

**"i kissed her "i said with a sigh at the play back in my mind.**

**"how was it ?" he asked fast . he was really interested .**

**"her lips were soooooooooooo soft and they were nice and they fit perfectly with mine like they had been made for each other"i sed with a laughed at me .but after a little time walked in and started the lesson.**

**i am really waiting for PE to see Bella with a swimming suite . i know that her body is ravishing.**

**...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT . I WANT YOU TO REVIEW ME SO THAT I COULD WRITE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMORROW . LOVE YOU ALL...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER (8)**

**...**

**SORRY BUT YESTERDAY WAS SO FULL FOR ME SO I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE , SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Bella pov :**

**i was so afraid to show my body , it was not that good to me . my sisters have a really good body , but i don't think mine is nice . i was not so happy that we have swimming but at least it is the only sport that i am good at ...i was so worked up in my mind that i didn't even hear alice say that we have our last period (SPORT) . i was so nervous that i started to shake .**

**"it's Ok bella , you just have to take deep breaths ,do you hear me "rosalie told me while she took deep breaths like i did , alice then joined us .**

**"rosalie , alice why are you taking deep breaths you don't need them " i told them close to shouting .**

**"girls , i have to tell you something " rosalie sed while she still was taking deeper and deeper breathes .**

**" Ok tell us "me and rosalie shouted it was good that no body was at the door of gem class.**

**" well , i love emmet , from the first time i saw him but i was a really big cowered to tell anyone , but today i couldn't keep it anymore " she told us with a small smile on her face.**

**"from that i am really scared to be dressed in a swimming suite in front of him " she continued .**

**" i have a confession too"alice sed .**

**" Ok" me and rosalie told her .**

**" i like , well no i love jasper the blond one " she was squealing at the end .**

**" that is so nice you too why didn't you tell me "i squealed as i jumped at them and gave them a bear hug . at that moment we heard some people walking . it was edward and jasper and emmet .me and my sisters stared at them . edward came up to me and sed .**

**" see you soon " then he walked through the door with his brothers .**

**" Ok , girls i have a plan so we could get the boys jelouse so they would see that we don't care and we will know if they love or like us "alice sed . she always was right.**

**"OKKKKKKKKKK ,i am in " me and rosalie sed .**

**we went through the door and then we saw the boys talking to the coach , after a minute they went into the boys locker room .**

**"OK girls lets do it "alice shouted .we went into the girls locker room and while we were dressing . i was dressed in a black bikini that has straps at the end of each side , and my hair was in a messed pony tail with straps of hair coming out . rosalie was dressed in a swimming suite not bikini because she didn't buy one yet , but she looked so sexy in it . it was a brown color with straps coming from her neck is . her hair was in a pony tail like me . alice was dressed in a purple bikini and it has little silver purls on the side of the bikini . (pictures of the bikinis in the profile).**

**"OK alice so what is the plan " rosalie asked . i was really curious too . i was at the point of maddening . and i was really scared of my body and that he wouldn't love or like it . i started to blush about if he loved it how could he feel .**

**"OK so we have mike in our PE lesson so bella you could make edward jelouse by using mike , me and rosalie will use anybody els . so what do you think ?" she asked and took a deep breath .**

**"THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA ALICE IT IS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD " rosalie was shouting at the top of her lungs . all the girls in the dressing room turned to see what is happening .**

**"OK so lets go . " alice sed . we took out blankets and turned them around us so they couldn't see anything until we shaw them . and with that we walked out side .**

**...**

**sorry ... i really wanted to update soon but from the school i didn't have time to write . so wrote you this little chapter so you could review it . i want at least 3 review so i could update faster . and next chapter will come up next week . IT WILL BE SO LONG ... I SWEAR ...LOEV YOU .**


	9. sorry

Sorry but i have tests this week and next week so i can't write anything for three weeks because after these 2 weeks i am going to Turkey for a week and after that week i am going to write a really long chapter , just for all of you ... love you ...please forgive me ...


End file.
